


Where to Begin

by Brittrbrashear



Series: A Twist in Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Drarry, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Not sure what else to tag..., Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittrbrashear/pseuds/Brittrbrashear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the attack at the Ministry, Lucius realizes that there is no way he can escape unscathed. But maybe, just maybe, he can save His family. maybe he can save Draco. </p><p> </p><p>How will this alter the timeline? Drastically.</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr- Brittrbrashear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have made many attempts at fanfiction, but none have stood out to me as much as this idea. I have not posted any of my other stories, as I often fail at writing true to character, and it annoys me. However, with this story, I believe we will have a slightly nicer, yet still snarky draco, which I am capable of!  
> I tend to get bored quickly with writing, so please don't hate me if I disappear for a while before coming back with a lot more all of the sudden. I will try to update regularly, but I would rather wait until it strikes me write than force myself to write and hate the result.  
> I do not have a beta, please forgive my errors!  
> I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter, its universe, or characters. That belongs to our Queen, J.K. Rowling, and I am writing this sheerly for pleasure. I am not writing for profit.

Draco Malfoy was pacing in his room, thankful, and not for the first time, that the Slytherin dorms afforded each student their own small room instead of communal dormitory. He knew his father was on a raid that night, and that it involved Potter. But the boy-who-lived had been acting more strangely than usual lately, and he could only hope that it would all turn out right.

**********************

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy watched as all hell broke loose at the ministry. Potter was supposed to come alone, but the fool had brought his friends with him. Lucius had no desire to see the children die, but he knew his fellow Death Eaters held no such qualms. As shelf after shelf of glass orbs fell around them, he knew he needed a back up plan, a way out. Potter wouldn't go down without a fight, and he knew the boy would tell anyone who listened that Lucius had returned to the Dark Lord.

But he was in the Department of Mysteries. His mind whirled quickly as he left the chase, knowing he only had a few minutes to spare if he was going to avoid suspicion. He darted down the twisting corridors, turning until he came to the room filled with artifacts. He grabbed a time turner from their hidden slot in the wall. There were other artifacts in the room, plenty that could help him, but he grabbed only the largest time turner, and its manual. It was too late for him, but maybe, just maybe, he could save Draco.

When he had been younger, and much more foolish, he had jumped at the chance to serve someone as powerful as The Dark Lord, but having just stood face to face with a the fifteen year old Harry Potter, he knew that the Dark Lord would not stand forever. The boy was like fire, like a raging tempest, his magic taking down anyone who stood against him. Lucius could sense that he rivaled the Dark Lord's power, and would soon surpass his Master's abilities, and maybe even Dumbledore. Nothing could stand against Potter if he put his mind to it. He had chosen the wrong side, and like a fool, he had led his family into the dark with him. He sent a silent thanks to whatever god there may be that Dumbledore was not in the castle tonight, and that the wards would be weaker. With the time turner in hand, he spun on his heel, apparating straight into Draco's room. His son spun on his heel and immediately began to ask questions, but Lucius silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

“Listen to me, for I have no time. The Dark Lord will fall. Draco, you must save yourself, and your mother if you can. You must ally yourself with Potter. And I fear that your rivalry has created too much damage for that to happen.” He pressed the time turner and its manual into his sons hands. “I know you have always wanted to be friends with Potter. Perhaps even more.” He quickly rolled his eyes at his sons shocked expression, eyes wide and brows disappearing into his hair. “Please, Draco I am not blind. You need to go back. Go back to whenever it was that you put him off from you so vehemently. You must make sure that all other events leading up to this happen. He must save the sorcerer's stone, he must still fight the basilisk, he must save Sirius Black and the hippogriff, and he must be in the tournament and win. Save lives if you can, but take no unnecessary risks. But Draco, you must be at his side. Things must go the way they did, but with you as his friend, not his enemy. He must still be friends with the Mudblood and Weasley, but you must be friends with him too.  Write your past self letters, with instructions on which to open at what year, and go back to a point before you could offend him. Use your knowledge now of his upbringing to avoid that conflict, and you can save yourself and your mother.”

 “I must return to the ministry, and they will be taking me to Azkaban tonight. If I am not there, He will kill me himself. No one can know I was here. When I fall, he will want you to take my place, and will punish you severely for my failings. You cannot tell anyone what you are doing. If all goes well, you will not return, but will be remade when the time line is altered. You may have memories of both time lines, I do not know, but no one can find out I took this. I have not wanted this future for you for several years now, Draco. You deserve to live the life I forfeited. You must go back Draco, and alter the course of history just enough that you can save yourself.”

Lucius watched as the pale blue-gray eyes, so similar to his own, processed the information before nodding, pale blond hair falling into his son's face. He dropped his hand and pulled his son in for a tight hug. “I am proud of you Draco. Continue to make me so.” Lucius stepped back and disapparated with a faint pop, leaving his son confused and alone.

When he arrived at the Ministry, mere minutes after he left, he followed the sounds of commotion into the room with the Veil. The Death Eaters had all but surrounded Potter, his allies lay injured or unconscious. Lucius strode towards the panicked boy, his startlingly green eyes blown wide with adrenaline, fear and hatred, the small glass prophecy still clutched tightly in his hand.

“Give it to me, Potter," he spat in his drawling tone. He hoped it wouldn't be necessary, that Draco would pull through and maybe this night could go differently, but he couldn't afford to drop his façade yet. He must play this out, and do what he could to spare his son. He had to continue the hatred as he sneered at Potter, watching the boy down his nose. “Give it to me, and I can tell you what it contains.”

“Why does he want this so badly? What is so important about this Prophecy?” Harry Potter asked him, his voice defiant and unwavering.

 “Don't you want to know why you survived? Why you escaped with only a scar? Why he attacked you that night and failed? The answers all lie there, in the palm of your hand.”

Wand still raised, the boy-who-lived glanced down at the orb in his hand, obviously thinking. Lucius watched as his gaze turned calculating in a look he had only seen on one Gryffindor before. That look that always preceded Albus Dumbledore doing something exceptionally costly. Lucius lunged just had Harry raised his hand, slamming the orb into the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. The wispy form of Sybil Trelawney appeared, but her words were quickly drowned out as curses blast from Lucius' comrades.

The room was suddenly filled with shouting people, and Lucius looked up to see his fellow Death Eaters fighting off more than a half dozen members of the Order of the Phoenix. He battled against Kingsley Shacklebolt halfheartedly before he heard Bellatrix's cackle ring throughout the room. He heard her taunting her cousin, who responded, laughing with an equally exuberant amount of joy. The Black's were an exceptionally strange lot. He should know, as he had married one.

Hiding behind his shield charm, Lucius was jolted from his thoughts as he saw the red light leave Bellatrix's wand. He watched it hit the laughing man square in the chest, and heard Potter cry out in anguish. He saw the werewolf hold the boy back as his Godfather fell through the veil, disappearing into the afterlife as Bellatrix cackled before she fled. Lucius watched the boy dart after her, and knew that he would soon be faced with Voldemort.  To the shock of everyone in the room, Lucius Malfoy dropped his wand, rolling it to the Auror's feet before allowing himself to be captured. He knew he would be safer in Azkaban than he would be in his home. The Auror seemed to understand this, but said nothing as he bound Lucius' hands, and pulled the blonde man to his feet before apparating them to his awaiting doom. Lucius could only hope that Draco would pull through as he was processed and thrown into his cell with no way to fight off the Dementors. He curled in on himself, hoping against hope that Draco would be alright before the hooded figure came over him and he hoped no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stood, frozen in the middle of his room. The fire was blazing in the hearth, but it didn't help the chill that had settled over him. For his entire life, his father had placed his faith in no one but the Dark Lord. He had watched as his father became more cold and less forgiving as the Dark Lord rose to power. He had seen the fire that had once blazed in his fathers eyes grow more and more dim, becoming but a shadow of his former glory. The man he had idolized for fifteen years had just come to Draco with grief in his eyes and begged Draco to fix his mistakes.

It didn't escape Draco that his father had not asked that Draco try to save him. They both knew why. Lucius as he was before the Dark Lord returned would never have followed his son. Narcissa had never wanted to follow the Dark Lord, but had stood by her husband. Draco knew that when the time came, she would choose for the light, for him. He could see the distance in her eyes now when she looked upon Lucius, unable to trust that he made the best possible decision for their family. If only she could have seen the begging man who had just asked Draco to save them, while believing there was nothing left of himself to save. Draco sat down at his desk and pulled out some parchment before leaning back in his chair, lost in thought.

The Dark Lord was insane. He did not want to follow him, be bound to him, or forced to do his bidding. If what Lucius said was true, there would surely be a Special Edition of _The Daily Prophet_ arriving as the public would want to know immediately about the fall of one of their most Prominent Pureblood families. If the paper arrived, then he would make his decision. But for now, he mulled it all over.

He knew more about Potter now than he had when they had met that day in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He had, after all, talked every bit of Harry Potter gossip out of Pansy. He had always been drawn to the boy, even before he knew his own preferences. He found it disturbing that his father knew, and quickly wondered if anyone else did. If his fathers warning was warranted, Draco believed he could warn his past self adequately. He knew now about Harry's muggle upbringing, and his complete lack of knowledge about Hogwarts. He knew now why the boy had been so utterly offended by Draco. Through the grapevine he had heard all about Potter's cousin, and could see that the boy quite easily would take an eleven year old Draco to be worse than his cousin. He had to admit, Potter talked a bit too freely in the common room, as Lavendar Brown was strangely friendly with Pansy. He knew the gossip was true, Except... He still wasn't sure if he believed the rumor that claimed Harry would have been placed in Slytherin, if not for his dislike of Draco.

He struggled to think back to the events of the past four and a half years. He knew enough about what had happened each year, Voldemort's twice failed attempts to return, and Harry's struggle to learn about his past, which somehow involved Snape, Black, and Lupin. He had forced that particular story out of a frightened Wormtail when he had visited the manor. He had learned how Pettigrew had helped to bring the Dark Lord back to power, using Harry's blood to create a new body.

He thought more and more about the insane twists that seemed like every day life for the Boy-Who-Lived. How was he supposed to do this? If he became friends with the boy, it could throw everything off. But maybe... Maybe that was a good thing. From what he understood of fourth year, Barty Crouch Junior would have escaped and become Mad-Eye anyway. If he could convince his former self to help Harry thwart Voldemort until then, Maybe it would work out alright, even if Harry was a Slytherin. He would leave detailed notes, to be opened a month before the beginning of each school year, explaining what had happened in his version of that year, and leaving hints on how to keep those things happening while remaining friendly with Harry. It would be the ultimate act of cunning. The most Slytherin thing in the world. He could save himself and his Mother, perhaps some others too, so long as his younger self could follow through, and Draco thought he could.

He pulled out the booklet on Time-turners and began reading. He knew that Granger had had one in their third year. (He may or may not have caught her using it one or twice when she thought she was alone.) He knew the basics of how they worked, but the one his father had gotten him looked much more complicated than any other he had seen. Instead of the standard centerpiece with two rings, this one had six rings, the largest being fixed so the others could spin inside of it. He searched the book for a diagram and found what each ring was for. The centerpiece itself would take you forward or backwards by the minute, depending on which direction you turned it. The next ring worked the same for hours, the next controlled days, then weeks, then years. It allowed for further travel through time, and more precise arrival times. He read the standard warnings about messing with time, and he knew that it would be dangerous, as he intended to directly interact with his past self. But his past self had also known about time turners. He had heard stories about them since he was young, and he hoped that he could avoid the panic that often led to witches and wizards cursing themselves, especially when you considered the fact that his younger self didn't have a wand yet.

He heard a tapping on the window and turned a grim face to the owl. Right at the top of the page in bold letters he saw the news he feared would come.

**Lord Voldemort Returned! Attack on Ministry!**

Directly beside it was a thick column with the title, “ **Lucius Malfoy Arrested! The not-so “Ex” Death Eater!** ” followed by a picture of his father, hands bound, chin lowered, staring at the ground. It was obvious that he knew his defeat, not bothering to sneer at the camera. He glanced up at it before lowering his eyes, upon which the picture looped. He sighed and lit the paper on fire just as a fist began to pound on his door. He stowed the time turner and manual deep in his trunk before affixing his Malfoy mask and heading to the door. Severus Snape stood on the other side.

Though his face would look blank to anyone else, Draco could see the concern burning in his Godfather's eyes. He knew Draco would have seen the paper, and Draco just shrugged. “He made his decisions, and it's time I make mine.” The man gave a terse nod but made no move to leave. Draco gestured him in and sat on the edge of his bed while Severus took the chair at the desk. It was a while before Snape spoke.

“I felt your father come through the wards tonight, though Minerva was too distracted to notice. Why?”

Draco weighed the words. Snape wouldn't leave without an answer, though Draco was perfectly capable of Occlumency. The man had made sure of that. His father had told him to trust no one, but Draco had been there just hours ago when Umbridge caught Potter in her floo. He had heard Potter's cryptic warning to Snape. Perhaps he was working for the Order, and if he was, Draco knew he could trust his godfather. “Why did Potter give you such an odd warning? How did the Order know to go to the Ministry?”

Snape kept his face calm, and remained silent until Draco sighed. “We have all questioned your loyalties Severus, but know this. I have no intention to serve the Dark Lord, and I have been offered a way to atone for my misdeeds. I will not tell you any more until I know where your loyalties lie.”

Snape seemed taken aback, if the slight widening of his eyes was any indication. The man took a deep breath before he spoke. “I was in love with Lily Evans from the moment we met as children. Due to my misdeeds, she turned away from me, and instead married Potter, who had spent our years in school torturing me. I learned part of the prophecy, which your father was to retrieve tonight, and relayed it to the Dark Lord early in my service. I thought he would attack the Longbottoms. I had not realized that the other possible target was Lily.” His voice was low and quiet, his eyes swimming with memories.

“I tried to convince him otherwise, I tried to save her. But he would not be swayed. Instead, I came to Dumbledore, and he agreed to protect them so long as I acted as his spy. But they could not be saved. They placed their trust in Wormtail, and he was their downfall. I raged against Dumbledore that day, but when he told me that Harry had lived.... I was prepared to help protect him. But when he showed up... looking so much like his arrogant bastard of a father.... my hatred overruled my judgment. I do not hate the boy, and I have gone out of my way to protect him, but I cannot like him either. I cannot jeopardize my cover to the Dark Lord. But my loyalty lies with Dumbledore, with the Order. More specifically, my loyalty lies with you, Harry Potter, and Lily Evans.”

Draco nodded. “Then perhaps I can save you too.” He quickly explained his fathers plan, and how he intended to follow it through. Snape listened quietly, and Draco could see the gears in his mind whirling. “Your younger self could not pull this off alone. You will need help. Start your letters, and I will think on the matter and return with a solution.” Just then he clutched his wand arm. “He calls me, I must go. Take your time to write the letters, I will seek you out when I have everything together.” And with that, Snape stood and strode out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note- All of the time theories in this are from my own thinking to suit the story. they do not follow any specific theory. (at least not that I am aware of)  
> While it is noted in several harry potter sources, though I could not find any sort of reference to it in the books, that travelling back in time more than five hours can cause serious changes to the timeline and "Unbirths", I am disregarding this, and adjusting the time turner itself as well to suit the story. Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> I am, however, keeping this as the last time turner in existence. As an also be found online, all of the other time turners are stuck in an eternal loop. One fell off a shelf during the Battle of the Department of Ministries, taking the rest with it. They spun just enough, and now continue to fall before returning to the shelf and falling again, rendering them useless.

It took four days to finish the letters. He had to word them just right, and after studying relentlessly, he found a spell that would only allow the letters to open to his own magical signature, even after the first opening. He decided to include a pensieve memory of their first meeting in Madam Malkin's and there brief conversation that first train ride. By then, classes were ending, and they were all packing up to go home. He would be apparating home with Severus, where they would finish making their plans.

Severus knocked on his door immediately after his last class, and they began walking. They roamed among the crowd of students heading to the carriages. He saw the golden trio solemnly climb into their carriage, and couldn't help but watch them. Harry sat on the end, staring off into the forest. Behind his glasses, Draco could make out puffy, red-rimmed eyes. Granger sat beside him with Weasley's arm around her. She placed a hand on Harry's knee, and after a short while, Harry rested his head on her shoulder. They all appeared to be sad, but Harry was visibly the most upset, silent tears running down his cheeks. Draco nudged Severus and nodded towards the group.

“His godfather, Sirius Black, was killed by Bellatrix during the attack. And from what I understand, he believes it to be his fault. And it is, if you look at it that way.” Draco glanced back at Harry. As he had last year when the boy returned with Cedric's body, Draco wanted nothing more than to comfort Harry. He had kept their rivalry going, because he had believed for so long that his father wanted him to be a Death Eater. He had wanted nothing more than to make is father proud. Now, looking back, it seemed so silly to have spent the past five years fighting with the boy.

When Harry had refused his friendship, it was like it had kindled a fire in Draco. He was not one to be spurned, and he was not simply going to fade into the background of Harry's life. Instead, he had fought with him, argued with him, spurned his plans and kept himself as a constant presence in the other boys life. Only now could he see the damage he had caused, the hurts and wrongs he had helped. If he had left it alone, and not been so cruel and selfish, he may have been able to change the boy's mind. He may not have been left with a hopeless crush on the boy-who-lived. He may have had a chance at love. He swallowed and looked away, resisting his urge to comfort Harry.

“Come now, we just passed the wards.” With that, Draco wrapped his arm around Severus', and they disappeared with a pop! When they landed in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was seated in the gazebo, a small kettle and two mugs waiting beside her. She grasped her own cup tightly, and Draco noticed that her hands shook slightly. He hugged his mother, then sat across from her.

“Severus has told me of this plan, my son.”

“I assumed he would. I am sorry I could not inform you directly.”

“Nonsense, it was something that should have never been written, so there is no need to apologize. You did the right thing, the smart thing. Now, on with our plan.” Draco smiled. She was direct as ever. He reached out and took her free hand. He had always been closer to her than Lucius, even if he followed Lucius' behavior.

Severus spoke up. “I have done some research, and if all works out, you will return to this time line. With the type of time turner you have, you will stay in the past for approximately three hours. Before you return. Since time is a fickle thing, I do not know exactly how this will work, but from what I have read, our current time line will, essentially, slow down. It will feel normal to us, but because we have interfered, things will slowly begin to change. People could begin to reappear, and while everyone elses memories will be changed, since we are the ones who have altered time, we will see the changes where others will have memories from the other timeline.

Draco was quiet for a moment. “So, essentially, it will temporarily create two timelines, with this one running slower, until they catch up with each other.” Severus nodded. “Okay, so what happens then?”

 Severus sighed. “I do not know. We could be stuck with our current timeline, the new timeline, or some combination of the two. There is no way to know the results, which is why meddling with time is illegal. However, I don't believe things can get any worse than they currently are. Memories could be altered, events changed.... there is no knowing. No one knows what will be accepted by time.”

Draco nodded. “It's a risk I'm willing to take. However, once I have gone back, we should inform Dumbledore of what we have done.”

“Why?” Snape seemed shocked.

“Honestly? Because I believe he will find out anyway. And I believe there is an option you have over looked. In the event that the altered time line is completely rejected completely rejected, we will be right where we are now, and we need to have a way of coping with that. If I ask for Dumbledore's protection, and tell him of what we have done, even if this time line is the one that sticks, we have a chance at survival, even if it's slim to none.”

Severus thought for a moment then nodded. “We must destroy the time turner when you return, if that is the case. The rest were destroyed during the Attack at the ministry, probably by your father. If we get rid of that one, it will prevent Dumbledore from going back to prevent this. I will ask you this- will you allow him full access to your mind? He will be more likely to accept you if he can see your full motives for doing this. For trying to save yourself, and to help Harry.”

“If I have to. I will do what it takes to save myself and my mother. If that includes having the old bat in my head, then I will.” Narcissa squeezed his hand.

“Good. Now,” She handed Draco an envelope. “You must give this to my past self, along with this.” She removed the silver locket she wore around her neck. He knew what he would find inside, a picture of himself as a baby, smiling at the camera, and a picture of his parents on their wedding day. She had worn it every single day for as long as he could remember. “Just be sure to bring that back please. I would hate to be without it, but it will prove where you came from, having the same one as to what I'll be wearing. Only the family knows what that contains, and no one else could get it.”

Across from them, Severus handed Draco an envelope, and a small, portable pensieve. He noticed that both were awkward and heavy, and saw a lump inside each that must be a vial of Pensieve memories. Then Snape handed him a vibrant lily. The center was a beautiful golden color that branched outwards, fading into a fiery red inferno. “This is my own. Lily gave this to me years ago. Please, bring it back safely.” Draco nodded.

“Shall I go now?”

“There is no sense in waiting. We will be waiting for you here. If all goes well, the house should be empty but for you and me. Your father was away for two weeks during this time. Your past self is just about to turn eleven. Be gentle with him, and be careful Draco.” His mother hugged him and Snape leaned back. Draco placed their letters in the pocket of his jacket and held their items loosely in his hand, careful not to break them. He removed the time turner from his pocket where it sat with his letters, and gently placed the chain around his neck. He carefully spun the second largest ring backwards. After his fifth turn, he stopped it in its solid position. Time began to blur around him as he watched the seasons go by, and various versions of his family trudged through the garden. He closed his eyes and waited for the spinning sensation to stop, knowing that when it did, he would be at his destination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Thank you for reading! Reviews and Comments are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

When the spinning stopped, Draco opened his eyes to find a day much like the one he had just left. The sun was out, and the trees were bright with new growth. He was glad that no one else was in the gardens, as for a brief moment, he had wondered how strange it would be to open his eyes and see a shocked, younger version of his mother sitting beside him. He stood, still holding the items and tapped into the wards. He felt himself there and his mother, along with a small army of house elves, but no one else. He walked around the manor to the front, straightening his cloak before knocking on the door.

He remembered the bright young elf who opened the door. Dobby had always been strange, but he was one of Draco's favorites. The elf smiled at him oddly before his mouth dropped open.

“You feels like master Draco, but Master Draco be playing in his room.”

“Dobby, I am Draco.” He showed the elf the time turner, remembering that he had showed Dobby many drawings of them in his youth. The elf squeaked and bowed, but Draco waved it off. “Dobby, I need you to find my mother, and tell her that she has an important guest in the sitting room. Do not tell her who it is, and do not punish yourself for ignoring her orderes. Wwhen she comes to find me, I need you to bring us tea and sandwiches. An hour after that, I need you to find the younger me and bring him to the sitting room. Can you do that?”

“Yes Master Draco! Yes!” The elf disappeared with a pop as Draco entered the house. He walked the short corridor before settling into the plush chair in the sitting room. He lit the fire and kept his wand in hand, afraid of his mothers reaction. After a few minutes he heard her heels clacking across the granite floors of the hallway. She entered the room and turned to face him, before the shocked expression met her face.

“Who... Who are you?” she asked tentatively.

Draco slowly removed the time turner again, leaving it on his chest. “I'm Draco.” Narcissa staggered a bit and he quickly caught her and guided her to a chair. Dobby appeared with tea, right on time, and he prepared his mothers tea, just how she liked it. He made his own tea and grabbed a sandwich off the tray before returning to his chair. Narcissa watched his every move struggling to compose herself and eventually giving up before she spoke.

“How can I be sure?”

“I have lots of proof, but limited time. But the hidden house vault is in the dining room behind the large painting of Aphrodite. And the Gringotts vault key is hidden in a false drawer in fathers nightstand.”

Narcissa nodded before she straightened and sipped her tea. “This must be something serious for you to take such drastic measures.”

“I just came from a point in time where I am exactly five years older than I am today. Voldemort has returned, father had led us to ruin and has ended up in Azkaban. The Dark Lord intends to mark me, and punish me for Lucius' mistake, and Merlin only knows what he has planned for you. Before his capture, Lucius got his hands on this time turner, then came to me, offering our best plan for salvation. He doesn't believe we can save him, but if we can I would like to.”

“And what is his plan?”

“When you took me shopping for my first year at Hogwarts, I offended a boy, who I later learned to be Harry Potter. Mother, he is a force to be reckoned with, and I fear that I cannot right the wrongs between he and I in our own time line. My younger self, this Draco, has to avoid offending him at all cost. They must become friends. There are other events that must occur, and I left detailed instructions for my younger self. He is to show them to no one but yourself and Severus.”

“Are you sure that he can be trusted?”

“I wouldn't have included him if I wasn't.” He showed the necklace to his mother, and she immediately reached for her neck. “Proof, of your blessing in my timeline, and our wish for your help.” He then handed her the pensieve and the envelope. “I need you to summon Severus here, then read the letter, and watch the memories.”

Narcissa nodded and went to the floo. She looked much the same as always, which he figured meant she was aging well. He smiled as she chatted easily with his godfather, informing him that there was someone here who he simply had to meet. He carefully held the Lily in his lap, expecting Severus' reaction to much more violent than his Mothers. She stepped back and a moment later the fire flared. Out stepped Severus Snape.

It was clear that the last five years had not been as kind to him. There was less grey in his hair, less lines on his face. His hair was better kept than Draco ever remembered it being. The mans eyes widened when he stepped through and his wand was immediately out. In response Draco just held up the Lily. “You gave me this yourself, in my timeline. You told me why, too. I know your true allegiance is to Dumbledore, and I know why. I know that the minute you actually meet Harry Potter, you will hate him, because he is the splitting image of his father. He will remind you of all of the violence and insults you suffered at James' hands, but a part of you adores the boy, because his eyes are the exact same as his mothers. The same vivid green, that shows every single flicker of emotion. And he contains every ounce of her fire.”

He kept his eyes on Snape the entire time and watched the mans wand slowly dropped to his side. He stared at Draco, mouth open, and rendered completely speechless. So Draco continued instead. “Where I'm from, my time line, Harry hates me. And it kills me, because it is my own fault that I cannot have the one I love. It's my own fault that I have to watch those green eyes from across the Great Hall, egging on a rivalry I have no heart for. Voldemort is back, father is in Azkaban, but at the last minute, he gave me a way back. He gave me a way to fix the mess we've made. You gave me this yourself, because we doubt that we can save ourselves in the current mess waiting for me. But if you help me, the young me, the one that you know and love, then perhaps you can save us all.” when it was clear tha Severus wouldn't hex him for it, Draco reached into his coat and pulled out Snapes letter to himself, handing them to the silent man. Narcissa had dipped her head into the Pensieve the moment Snape's wand had dropped and she was just now surfacing, gasping in shock.

“Lucius... My dear Lucius... How COULD he!?!?”

“I do believe the Dark Lord slowly drove him to insanity. When I saw him, those brief moments before he was imprisoned... there was a clarity in his eyes that I haven't seen in years. I don't know if we can trust him. Mother, please understand that I would like to. But as of now, he cannot know. I'm sure you explained why in the letter.” She nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

Snape had now taken the pensieve and was immersed in it, having yet to say a word. Draco understood. He would want to know fully before he chose. He would not make the mistake of making a poorly informed decision again. Narcissa was still watching him. “I am sorry that I have failed you, my Dragon.”

“There was no way to have known mother. That's why I am here. To right the wrongs we have made.”

“I believe I heard you telling Severus that you are in love with Potter?”

He swallowed hard. He hadn't even discussed this with his mother in his present time, let alone his past. “I am. And because of my actions, he hates me. When he comes out of the pensieve, I will show you my memories of our day at Diagon Alley, for they must be followed exactly if I am to meet Harry at the right time, and change our history.” It was then that Severus surfaced and examined Draco. The blonde placed his wand on his temple and focused on that trip to Diagon, then sent the memories into the pensieve as his mother bent down to watch the basic order of that day..

Severus waited for her, watching Draco carefully. He simply poured himself another cup of tea and settled into his chair, unaffected by his Godfathers silence. His mother came back out, nodding, and Draco looked at the clock on the wall. “I should have about two hours left, which means young me will be joining any minute. What questions do you have?”

“What will happen with the time lines?” Snape asked, for once getting straight to the point. He only did it in matters he deemed of the utmost importance.

“From what you told me in my time line, there are three likely outcomes. The first is that this time line will win out, and the results will be only these changes, with only the three of us knowing what we have avoided. The second is that we end up with this altered time line, but people will remember the old one once they have merged. Some will be able to identify that we have changed the time line, the most likely being Dumbledore, but we are sorting that out on our end. The third option is that the this time line will be rejected, and that the actions we are going to take on my end will be the result. If I fail to befriend Harry, or some other event goes amiss, then this will be the likely result.”

“I believe there is a fourth option that you have not considered. You could simply end up with a mix of both time lines. Some deaths may be avoided, some may not. Some things may change but others may not. Please keep that in mind.”

“I believe you thought of that but ruled it as unlikely, however I will make sure to pass it on. I personally hope that is the case.” Snape nodded before he sat down on the small sofa and helped himself to tea and a sandwich.

“Do you know what was in the memories to us?” Severus asked?

“Only that you gave yourselves what you thought we needed to know.”

“My future self sent back very detailed memories of the events that happened to Harry each year, so that I can help keep the necessary events in place. What worries me the most is your second year. What do you know of it?”

“They say that Harry fought a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets to save the Weasley girl. That's all I know.”

Severus sighed. “Your father gave the girl a diary that contained a portion of Voldemort's soul. It began to possess her, opening the chamber. Part of me feels that this could be avoided, but another part of me worries that doing so would leave the diary undiscovered, and thus a continual threat. As to defeat the Dark Lord, all pieces of his soul will have to be destroyed. It would also leave a baslisk in the school.”

“I trust you to make the right decision. You know now what is coming. But I beg of you, try to be kind to Harry. Keep your cover, but do not single him out at every turn. You hate each other, and something happened this year to make it worse- no I don't know what. But I believe he could use your help much more than your hatred. And the young me should know your real allegiance. He is old enough to handle it.”

“What are you going to tell him?” His mother asked.

“I must tell him the truth about Lucius. I must make him see the danger in trusting Lucius, and trying to be him. I have the memories to show him. This past summer.... Lucius took it upon himself to start training me. He repeatedly put me under the Imperious and Crucio curses. It was... awful to say the least. He had me casting the Killing Curse on small animals in the gardens when you were not home. He taught me many dark magics that I truly wish I did not know. I had very little faith left in him by the start of this last school year, and when he came to me... I told you, he appeared to be in a better state of mind than he has been in a long time. If the younger me see's what Lucius will do... I think he will believe that this is what must be done.”

Narcissa had begun to cry, and Severus was rigid in his chair. It was that moment that Dobby appeared with a skeptical looking blonde boy behind him. It was strange to see him self so young in anything but a picture. It was hard to believe that he had ever been that small. The blonde boy in front of him was at least a foot and a half shorter than he was now, his blonde hair slicked back making his pointed features more prominent. His blue grey eyes took in the room, studying his mother and godfather before landing on Draco.

His younger self studied him from head to toe. He saw a flash of envy in those eyes when they saw the time turner, but the boy held his ground. Draco chuckled, then his younger self spoke.

“Who are you?”

“I think you know, therefore, I will not answer until you guess.”

The blonde child rolled his eyes. “Should have know. It was a rather stupid question. You're me aren't you? How badly did we mess up?”

Draco grinned at....  himself? The boy? It was hard to think of the boy in front of him as himself. It was mind boggling, even though he knew quite clearly who it was. The boy, as it was easier to think of him that way, crossed his arms over his chest before grabbing a sandwich and sitting across from him on the couch.

“We have messed up badly, and I'm here to tell you how to fix it.”

“You aren't supposed to do that.”

“If I don't, we very well may die. All of us. Father too.”

The child's eyes widened. “Why should I believe you?”

“I can show you, but we should talk first.” The boy nodded. “Can I see the time turner?”

Draco took out his wand and cast a stasis charm over the item, having read that it would prevent it from traveling through time. The boy grinned at that and took it from him. “Don't mess with the charm.” The boy rolled his eyes before studying the time turner. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Draco cleared his throat. “I would love for you to inspect it forever, but I am on a time limit.” He took it back and removed the charm as he placed it on his neck.

“Now, I need you to listen and listen closely, alright? I am exactly five years older than you are. Down to the day and minute. In my time though, Voldemort has returned, and Father has chosen to follow him. He has led our family to ruin. The Malfoy name is turning to mud, and father is in Azkaban, hiding there to avoid the wrath of Voldemort. I managed to piss off Harry Potter, a mere two months from right now, and ever since we have fought and fought. I kept up the fighting, despite wanting to be his friend, because I was trying to please Father.”

“What you need to understand is that in time, Father will not want to stand by Voldemort. Potter is going to defeat him, and we are going to be destroyed in the process. I don't know how, but I can feel it coming. You must become friends with Harry Potter. If things go right, he very well may end up a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor.”

“How is that possible? They're so different!”

“Actually, they are quite similar.” Severus said. “From what I saw of my own memories, you angered Harry and made him believe that all Slytherin are dark and evil. Because of that, he asked to be put anywhere but Slytherin. It is said that, while a few people are naturally born for Gryffindor, a majority who get in _ask_ to be there. By asking, they show their bravery. No one knows if it's true, since the sorting hat won't say, but I believe it is the truth.”

The boy thought it over, kicking his feet without realizing it. “I guess that makes sense. How did I anger him?”

“We met at Madam Malkins before school, where you will meet him as well. I have the memory of our first two meetings, and I will show them to you in a little bit. But the first thing you need to know, is that many of Fathers beliefs are wrong. The brightest witch in our year, one of Harry's best friends, is a muggle born. The girl is brilliant, and though she asks a lot of questions, she has as much right to be at Hogwarts as any pure blood or half blood. Pureblood Supremacy is a farce, used by Voldemort to come to power. Did you know that the Dark Lord himself is actually a half blood?” He watched as the child's eyes grew wide.

“Then why would he want pure blood supremacy?”

“I'm not sure actually,” Draco answered.

Snape answered again. “From what Dumbledore has told me, along with my new memories, Voldemort's mother was a pure blood who gave his muggle father a Love Potion. After a while, well after she became pregnant, she decided that he would love her by then, and stopped giving him the potion. His mother died giving birth to him, and he grew up in an orphanage. He hated that his muggle father abandoned his mother, and so, he created the lie that he is a pure blood and used that as a way to get revenge on all muggles.”

Both Draco's contemplated this before nodding at the same time, then grinning at each other. The teen continued. “You must understand that while Malfoy's are of pure blood, others are just as worthy of your time, no matter where they come from. You have power, wealth, and a name, but you must remember that everyone is human. Everyone feels just like you do, no matter how much you hide it. Got it?” The boy nodded before Draco continued.

“Harry Potter grew up with his aunt, uncle and cousin, all of whom are muggles. From what I've heard, and I'm sure Sev will tell you more after I leave if he thinks he should, they hated magic. Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs, and is currently living there now. Shortly before he came to Hogwarts he moved into a tiny bedroom. His Muggle family was very neglectful, rarely feeding him and punishing him for accidental magic. Until his birthday, which will be the day before you meet him, he will have no idea that he is a wizard. He doesn't know what happened to his parents, or that he is Magical. He doesn't know he is famous.”

“They didn't tell him?”

“They hate magic. They refused to tell him. He doesn't know anything about Hogwarts, or Quidditch, or the houses. He doesn't know about purebloods, halfbloods or muggle borns. He knows nothing of our world. He is essentially a muggleborn at this point, learning everything in small bits about our world. With that in mind, let's all watch the first memory yes?” They all nodded as Draco withdrew the vial and emptied it into the pensieve. Four heads ducked over it at once and were drawn into the depths of his own memory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Thank you for Readind! Reviews, Kudos and Comments are all greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended, as I write for amusement and not profit.

All four of them watched as young Draco walked into Madam Malkins. Madam Malkin greeted him, and he was promptly assisted by a seamstress, who began taking his measurements. Once he was up on his stool, she pulled out three sets of plain school robes. She made nips and tucks with a special spell, making the fabric take the shape she desired. He was used to all of this, and stood quietly, thankful his mother had let him come alone. They all turned as they heard Madam Malkin greet someone, asking if he was here for school robes. They all watched as Harry Potter stepped up onto the stool next to Draco.

“What is he wearing?” The young version of him asked in mild disgust.

“He was only ever given his cousins hand me downs to wear. From what I've heard, his cousin is rather... large.”

They turned  back as the memory proceeded.

“Hello,” said Draco. The version of him in the memory was most prominent, with the onlookers appearing almost watery. It was easy to see which boy was the memory and which one was visiting. “Hogwarts, too?”

“Yes,” Said Harry.

“My father is next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then, I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow.”

They watched as a slight frown tugged at Harry's face. Draco had forgotten just how quiet Harry was when they met, and not just for his confusion. He spoke quietly, as if unsure he was allowed to speak at all.

“Have you got your own broom?”

“No,” came Harry's response.

“Play Quidditch at all?”

“No.” Harry was trying to mask his confusion, but it was clear in his eyes, now that Draco knew them so well.

“I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?”

“No.” Those green eyes grew more confused beneath that mop of black hair.

“Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin. All of our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?”

“mmmmm...”

They all watched as Draco jumped a bit as he looked out the window, and they turned to see Hagrid standing outside with two ice cream cones and a grin. “I say, look at that man!”

“That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts.” Harry seemed a bit pleased with himself, and Draco guessed it was at having something to talk about.

“Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?”

Harry went rigid. “He's the gameskeeper.”

“Yes, Exactly. I heard hes sort of savage- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk and tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.”

“I think he's brilliant.” Draco detected the defensive tone in Harry's voice, along with the rising anger he knew so well.

“Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?”

“They're dead.”

“Oh, sorry.” All four onlookers flinched at the lack of empathy in the memory's voice, even the young Draco watching with them. “But they were our kind, weren't they?”

“They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean.”

“I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?”

Madam Malkin interrupted. “That's you done, my dear.” Harry immediately hopped off the school and turned away.

“Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,” said the memory as Harry walked out the door. The memory faded as they all surface around the pensieve.

“Is that really what you said to him? What I would have said to him?”

“Yes. I didn't know any of what I told you, and thus, acted as we always have. But you are not going to earn friends behaving like that. Act that way to the other Slytherins when you must, but remember, they all feel just like you. Sometimes that can be to your gain, but you shouldn't just hurt people for the fun of it. Can you imagine what it would be like if they did that to you?”

“They won't tho, because I'm a Malfoy.” The boy threw his chin in the air as he crossed his arms.

“If time where I'm from keeps going as it is, that won't matter. I know it is hard to learn that a lot of what father taught you is wrong, but I want you to understand, I've lived through it. I know it's wrong. I'm going to leave a memory in the pensieve, and when you want to know why I feel this way about Lucius, watch it.”

“I want to know now. I might as well.”

Draco nodded. “There is a variation on this memory that allows you to feel some of what I was feeling at the time. Not enough to cause damage, but enough for you to understand. Do you want me to go with you?”

“Yes, because then you can answer any questions.”

“I want to come, too. It was my failure to protect you that led Lucius to this. I need to see this too.” Narcissa said quietly. Draco knew better than to argue with the determination in her voice.

“It's been condensed, but this is from the summer before fifth year, where father started my Death Eater training,” he explained to his younger self, who visibly squirmed with discomfort. Even then, Draco had wanted to please his father, but he had never truly wanted to be a Death Eater.

They fell into the memory, and he was surprised to see Snape with them. The man said nothing, and again Draco understood. He had to know what Lucius was becoming, and how to protect Draco from it. Draco placed his hand on the boys shoulder while they watched fifteen year old Draco, with Lucius.

The first memory was of Lucius drilling him on the ideals of the Dark Lord, what he stood for and how to serve him. It quickly faded into a memory of Draco studying a dark arts book, and they could all feel the unpleasant magic coming off of the heavy tome. Next came the memory of Lucius and Draco in the dungeons, as Draco struggled to throw off the Imperius curse. They all felt the haze come over their minds as he fought, and the exhaustion that settled over him as he struggled. He succeed twice before passing out from sheer exhaustion, after being under the curse more than fifty times. Lucius raved and screamed, having placed many silencing charms in case Narcissa came home.

Next, they were standing in the gardens, as Lucius pointed out random rodents to kill. They felt Draco's weak will, felt how badly he did not want to cast the curse. Lucius again began yelling, telling Draco that he had to mean an unforgiveable to cast it, and that if he couldn't cast it, he was weak, useless to the Dark Lord, and useless to his father. Draco knelt beside his younger self.

“Look at his eyes. Do you see the difference?” Lucius was still yelling in the background as Draco failed to cast the curse.

“He looks...Cold. Distant. Afraid. He looks... Mad. The insane kind, not the angry kind, though his face is angry.”

“That's because he is. Starting next year, he slowly begins to go insane. You cannot trust his judgment, and if this doesn't prove it to you, the next one should.” He stayed kneeling beside himself as the memory faded out. They were in the dungeons again, and were immediately swept over by a tide of pain and exhaustion. Everyone but the teenage Draco clutched at their suddenly dry and aching throat, and watched as the memory writhed on the floor at the end of Lucius' wand. The spell stopped and the pain lessened, but remained deep in the joints. This time Lucius raved about the Dark Lord's punishments, and how one must be strong enough to take it. Tear tracks slid down the memory's face, his blond hair in utter disarray as Lucius cast again and the pain swept over them again. Lucius' eyes were crazed as he watched Draco writhe on the floor, a sick hint of enjoyment glinting in their depths. He turned to the boy beside him, who had gone increasingly pale.

“You're feeling about one tenth of the actual pain he inflicted. Can you imagine it? It is enough to drive anyone insane. But we fought against it, and I realized just how insane father is. Look closely and you can see it in his eyes, he enjoys this. He likes hurting people, torturing them. I know you, I am you, and I know that that is exactly the type of person you don't want to be. There is one more memory, the night where he came to me with this plan. Look at his eyes. You will know then, why I listened.”

The memory reformed to Lucius appearing in Draco's room. They all gasped at the new, crystal clarity to Lucius' eyes. They listened as he spoke to Draco in concise, clear tones instead of the ramblings of a mad man. The saw the hint of pride he had had for his son, and Lucius' realization that he may not be able to save himself. They watched until it faded out and they came back to the sitting room. “He realized he was going to fail, and what he led us into. Some part of him came back from insanity that night. But I knew he was giving us our only way out.”

Young Draco was quiet, lost in thought. “I cannot trust him, can I? He has never been proud of me, he wasn't until the very end of your memory. What do I do?”

“Know that your mother and your godfather love you very much, and are incredibly proud of you just as you are. Believe it or not, you don't need Lucius to be proud of you. You are a good person, with a good heart. Don't let his hatred and bigotry corrupt you.”

“But... He's already taught me so much... I've always thought purebloods were better and more important. I even do now! How do I unlearn that?”

“I will help you, my dragon. It is my job, as your mother. My sister, Andromeda, married a muggleborn. She was cast out of the family, and we rarely speak, but I think we should remedy that. And Draco, do know that purebloods are more important, in the basis that we have more say. But remember, that any family, even if it starts with two muggle borns, will become purebloods within six generations at most, if there children marry only Half bloods or purebloods. We hold the power, but anyone could hold it in the future.”

The boy thought for a moment then nodded. “Alright.”

Draco glanced at the clock and jumped. “I don't have much time left. Maybe twenty minutes, if I'm lucky. You understand how important this is? Be friends with Harry, and help him in his adventures if he needs it?”

“I think so. I'm sure Mother and Sev will help.”

“Me too.” He turned to Severus and handed him the letters. There were five of them, each with a year on them. “For each year of school until the time line merges. If your calculations are correct, they should meet right before seventh year. The last letter details what I intend to do to try and set things right in our own time line. Feel free to read it, but he should read that one directly after year five. Read them all if you like, but if he knows too much too early, it could damage things more. You already know, so I am not concerned on such for you.” Snape snorted. Draco carefully tucked the locket and the lily into his pocket, and checked that the time turner was around his neck.

“Thank you, all three of you, for listening, and for trying. We will be letting Dumbledore know what has happened once the time turner is destroyed, as it is the last one. Get Dumbledore involved if you must, but only if you must. Please, do your best. This... this could save many lives. Many we may not even know of yet.”

Narcissa smiled at him. “Please stay safe sweet heart. We will meet again soon, even if one or the other of us does not remember.”

“Draco,” Severus drawled in typical Slytherin fashion, “Stay sharp. And whatever you do, do not take the mark. If the time line convergence combines them, nothing we do here can stop the bonds of the Mark.”

“I know, Severus. And thank you. Stay safe, and stay smart.”

He felt the tug around his neck as the room spun out. He closed his eyes as he was dragged back to his own time, praying that everything went well. He hoped they had made the right decision, and that his younger self could do. He hoped that he could change, and in the process, change history, and his future.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be great! thanks for reading!


End file.
